Magnetic recording media comprising a non-magnetic support having thereon a magnetic layer containing ferromagnetic particles such as ferromagnetic iron oxide or ferromagnetic alloy particles dispersed in a binder are mainly used as magnetic recording media such as an audio tape, a video tape, a tape for computers or a magnetic discs.
With recent developments in the field of this technology, higher density recording and higher efficiencies have been required for magnetic recording media. Toward this end, research has particularly focused on the binder used in the magnetic layer of a magnetic recording medium. Binders having good wear resistance and weather resistance have been developed, and it has been suggested to use, for example, polycarbonate polyurethanes used in combination with nitrocellulose and copolymer resins of vinyl chloride and vinylacetate as described in JP-A-58-60430, JP-A-60-13324, JP-A-61-9830 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,338. (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). Also, the use of vinyl chloride and vinyl chloride resins containing a polar group has been suggested, which are used in combination with polyurethane as described in JP-A-61-253627. Lubricating agents have been studied to improve still durability, and alkali salts of a polyalkyleneoxide alkylphosphate (described in JP-A-50-40103) and lecithin (described in JP-B-52-3348) have been suggested. (The term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication").
However, when these lubricating agents are used in the binder of a magnetic recording medium, only some of the characteristics of the medium can be improved, and further, these characteristics are merely partially improved. Moreover, use of these lubricating agents has not brought about improvement in all of the following respects: stability with the passage of time (adhesive property), still durability, output, gloss, and squareness ratio.